


Lo que dicte el corazón

by Silver_fox221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg is Sweet, Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Protective Greg, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221
Summary: Greg, capitán de la guardia real, acoge bajo su protección a John Watson cuando éste se presenta en el ejército como un joven huérfano. Todo se complica cuando el príncipe Sherlock se encapricha de John. Pero las cosas terminan de empeorar cuando Mycroft, el heredero al trono y el propio Greg se enamoran a primera vista. [Mystrade, algo de Johlock]





	1. Prólogo

Greg tenía apenas cuatro años cuando nació el primer hijo de los reyes. Lo recordaba perfectamente, recordaba muy bien aquel día, como si apenas hubiera transcurrido una semana y no diecinueve años. Fue la primera vez que le llevaron a ver la ciudad, la primera vez que prácticamente, llegó un kilómetro más allá de su casa. La vida de Greg había transcurrido única y exclusivamente en el campo, fuera de las murallas de la capital del reino. Una manía de su madre, que desde el fallecimiento de su marido en combate había deseado criar a sus hijos apartados del ejército, la violencia y las armas. 

Sin embargo, a aquella buena mujer le iba a resultar imposible mantener a su hijo mayor alejado de la guerra. El día del nacimiento del príncipe, todos los ciudadanos abandonaron sus actividades y el trabajo en el campo para congregarse en la ciudad, abarrotando las calles de tal manera que se hacían intransitables. Greg se escondió detrás de su madre, sin comprender el por qué de semejante jaleo, y ni siquiera cuando los reyes pasaron a caballo con su hijo en brazos terminó de asimilar lo sucedido. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Solo era el nacimiento de un niño.

De vuelta en casa, su madre le explicó el por qué de la importancia de que fuera un varón, quienes eran aquellas personas y las numerosas preguntas que aquel inquieto niño tenía después de haber visto por primera vez una ciudad, y lo más importante, después de haber contemplado el séquito de caballeros que seguía a la familia real.  
Con el paso de los años, Greg comenzó a hacerse cargo de sus dos hermanos, con los que apenas se llevaba tres años. Después de haber quedado viuda su madre y a pesar de ser todavía joven, se había rehusado a casarse de nuevo, incluso cuando aquello significaba tener que encargarse de absolutamente todo en solitario. La casa, el cuidado de sus hijos, el trabajo en el campo. Pero a sus diez años, Greg podía comprender el por qué de la elección de su madre. La mayoría de candidatos que se le habían presentado solo acudían por el reclamo que suponía la propiedad de su tierra. Los Lestrade no poseían demasiado dinero, pero el pequeño trozo de tierra que cultivaban les pertenecía, jamás había sido propiedad de ningún noble. Y eso ya era más de lo que muchos campesinos podían decir. 

Durante los años sucesivos Greg ayudó a su familia tanto como le fue posible. Comenzó a trabajar en el campo de manera constante, procurando encargarse de todas las tareas por sí solo en lugar de dejárselas a su madre. Procuró sacar adelante a sus hermanos, e incluso se atrevió a aprender a leer, después de haber robado un par de libros en el mercado y haber encontrado a un comerciante que a cambio de su ayuda en el negocio, había accedido a enseñarle los fundamentos de la lectura.  
Pero al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, la verdadera vocación de Greg no tardó en hacerse presente. No había logrado sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de los soldados y las armas en años, pero se había abstenido de hacer cualquier comentario porque sabía lo delicado que era el tema con su madre. Y sin embargo, pocas semanas después de haber cumplido los dieciocho, no pudo contenerse más e interrumpió a su madre mientras cocinaba.

—Madre, voy a partir a la ciudad la semana que viene.

—Eso no es nuevo, Gregory —rio ella. Su cabello antaño rubio se había tornado ligeramente grisáceo, después de tanto trabajar y pasar estrés casi a diario—. Te vas todos los fines de semana, a saber qué haces mientras estás fuera.

—Lo sabes bien, madre —dijo el joven exhibiendo una agradable sonrisa—. Trabajo, y después traigo el poco dinero que gano a casa. 

—Y te lo agradezco, hijo. No sabes cuánto —sonrió ella, observándole. Cada vez la asaltaba más a menudo el pensamiento de que su primogénito había heredado todos los rasgos físicos de su padre. De hecho, era la viva imagen de su progenitor a su edad.

—Pero de eso mismo quería hablarte —dijo Greg, perdiendo su sonrisa de repente, mientras se ponía serio—. Quiero ir a la ciudad para quedarme, madre. Voy a unirme al ejército. 

La pobre mujer dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano de la impresión, mientras su semblante se ensombrecía y se ponía pálida. No deseaba por nada del mundo perder también a su hijo mayor, el mayor apoyo que podía haber recibido de nadie.

—Sabes que no apoyo esa decisión —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Greg asintió tristemente, y la tomó con cuidado por un brazo para ayudarla a sentarse en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la diminuta mesa donde pasaban la hora de la comida.

—Y te pido disculpas por ello —Greg se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, suspirando—. Pero tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo. Me pagarán más de lo que puedo ganar ayudando a los comerciantes, si consigo que me acepten en el ejército. ¿Has visto cómo está nuestra casa? No nos morimos de hambre, pero las condiciones de vida que podríamos tener son mucho más altas que esto. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte.

—Ni siquiera sabes si te aceptarán —los ojos castaños de la mujer se habían humedecido rápidamente—. Y si lo hacen, tal vez te envíen a la guerra. Sabes lo que le pasó a tu padre, no deseo vivir lo mismo de nuevo.

—Me aceptarán, estoy seguro —repuso Greg en voz baja. Se inclinó para abrazar a su madre, que al final había terminado por verse incapaz de retener las lágrimas—. Te enviaré todo el dinero que gane.

—No quiero que tú también te desangres hasta morir—dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados.

—Te prometo que eso no sucederá —Greg la estrechó con fuerza, intentando transmitirle la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Además, le resultaba imposible negar que sentía una cierta atracción por las batallas, la idea de imponer la justicia frente al caos. Tal vez fuera una cuestión de herencia familiar, porque todos los varones antes que él habían sido soldados, según le explicó su madre cuando se hubo calmado un poco. Greg le prometió que en cuanto se le otorgase algo de tiempo libre, regresaría para hacer una visita y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, como era costumbre.

Sus dos hermanos pequeños se asomaron con curiosidad al interior de la estancia, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo. Greg ya los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que le habían estado escuchando. 

—¿Así que nos dejas para irte a la guerra? —preguntó Gabrielle, atreviéndose a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

—No hagas preguntas tontas, sabes perfectamente que sí —cortó Adrien, enfadado. Apenas unas horas mayor que Gabrielle, había heredado el color de cabello rubio de su madre, igual que su hermana. Parecía realmente molesto por la partida de su hermano mayor.

—Admite que solo te molesta porque a partir de ahora, tendrás que encargarte tú de lo que Greg hacía en casa —se burló Gabrielle.

—¡Eso es mentira! Me repele la idea de que le parezca más importante irse a luchar a una guerra que ayudarnos a nosotros.

—Adrien, tu hermano ha hecho más de lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar. No te atrevas a reprocharle nada —le reprendió su madre.

—Está bien, madre. No pasa nada —Greg sonrió con su buen humor característico—. Voy a irme de aquí hasta la ciudad, son apenas un par de kilómetros hasta alcanzar la muralla. Me uniré al ejército, sí, me pagarán algo más que lo que lo que puedo ganar aquí. Y seguiré ayudando, por supuesto. Todo el dinero que gane es para vosotros.

—Te vamos a extrañar, Greg —Gabrielle se abrazó a él, sin dar tiempo a su hermano para reaccionar.

Greg sonrió, enternecido por la reacción de su hermana. Para tener quince años, a veces resultaba abrumadoramente madura. Le devolvió el abrazo y le revolvió el cabello suavemente, igual que solía hacer cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños. Después ignoró la mirada indignada de Adrien e hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que éste protestó y se apartó de él. Miró a su familia en silencio, en verdad iba a extrañarlos bastante, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que iba a hacer lo mejor para ellos y asintió de manera casi imperceptible. No podía fallarles.

—Yo también os echaré de menos a vosotros —dijo Greg observando la cara de tristeza de Gabrielle.

—Escríbenos de vez en cuando, ¿sí? No me gustaría saber que te marchas a la guerra y no nos enteramos hasta que… —dijo su madre, su semblante ensombreciéndose.

Greg sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Cuando falleció su padre, ninguno de ellos había sido informado de que había partido a combatir en una guerra. No supieron siquiera que había muerto, hasta que varios días después de su fallecimiento algunos soldados aparecieron para informarles de las malas noticias. Ninguno supo qué había ocurrido con sus restos, pero les dijeron que le habían enterrado con todos los honores. O al menos, los máximos que se les otorgaban a los soldados caídos en batalla.  
Su madre nunca había podido aprender a leer un documento, pero por suerte su hermana sí. Ella podría leer las cartas que les enviara. Todo un privilegio, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas, incluso las que habían alcanzado un cierto nivel de prestigio en la ciudad, eran incapaces de comprender lo que veían escrito.

—Lo haré, madre —respondió Greg.

Hacia finales de semana, partió a la ciudad, después de unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de todos y un berrinche de su hermano, que se negaba a admitir que deseaba que se quedara con ellos. Pero por supuesto, todos habían aprendido a leer tan bien sus expresiones que no necesitaban escucharlo de él para saberlo. 

—Esto es para que te acuerdes siempre de nosotros —dijo su hermana mientras le ataba un collar justo antes de su partida, mientras todos estaban en la puerta—. Era de papá.

Greg lo sabía perfectamente, hasta entonces lo había llevado su madre. En los tiempos que corrían, era un objeto increíblemente valioso, con una cadena de plata y un diminuto rubí enganchado al collar. Su madre se había negado a venderlo bajo ningún concepto, alegando que era lo último que tenían de su padre, pero tanto Greg como sus hermanos habían llegado a sospechar que había algo más detrás. Cualquier otra familia y sobre todo cualquier viuda se hubiera desprendido de él en una situación de penuria económica, incluso estando perdidamente enamorada de su difunto esposo.

Su procedencia era un auténtico misterio. Su madre no daba explicaciones al respecto, siempre encontraba una manera de evadir el tema, pero Greg sabía perfectamente que siendo su padre un soldado normal y corriente, no podría poseer algo que costara tanto dinero. Aun así, respetaba el voto de silencio que había hecho su madre acerca del collar, porque no soportaba ver la cara de sufrimiento que mostraba la buena mujer cuando alguien osaba mencionarlo.

—Madre, podría perderlo —dijo preocupado, observándolo—. Y tal vez intenten robarlo.

—Lo sé, pero confío en que cuidarás bien de él. Vas a necesitar todos los apoyos morales posibles, espero que te dé fuerzas recordarnos. Además, estoy segura de que a tu padre le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras tú.

El joven asintió, aunque todavía tenía dudas. Dejó que su madre le besara la frente antes de partir y agradeció infinitamente las escasas pertenencias que le entregó antes de marcharse, y con esa idea abandonó su casa. 

Resultaba bastante sencillo seguir el camino hacia la ciudad, no tenía pérdida. Los árboles le acompañaron todo el viaje, a ambos lados del sendero que le conduciría hasta su destino. Algún que otro pájaro se cruzó en su camino, trinando alegremente. Podía escuchar sin problemas el crujido de sus pasos en la grava del camino, mientras seguía con la mirada la sombra que él mismo proyectaba sobre ésta. Tras un par de horas de caminata, se encontró con que el bosque desaparecía de su vista y en lugar, apenas medio kilómetro del final de una senda le separaba de la ciudad. Veía las murallas a lo lejos y no pudo evitar dibujar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, aproximándose.

En los últimos años, los centinelas que vigilaban desde las almenas le habían visto pasar tantas veces que se habían acostumbrado a abrirle las puertas sin siquiera preguntarle. Greg saludó a uno de ellos desde abajo, un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad con el que había trabado algo similar a una amistad, aunque sin profundizar demasiado en la relación. El otro le devolvió el saludo y le permitió acceder a la capital.

El ajetreo era el mismo de todos los días, especialmente en días como aquel, que marcaban el comienzo del fin de semana. Las sensaciones embriagaban los sentidos en todos los aspectos posibles. El griterío que llegaba de todos los puestos, donde los comerciantes se hacían publicidad sin parar para atraer la atención de los posibles clientes, los niños que correteaban entre la multitud, algunos de ellos tratando de robar alguna que otra manzana o un par de monedas de los bolsillos de algún incauto. El olor de la comida que se preparaba al calor de las hogueras de las posadas atraía a muchísimas personas y también a muchos viajeros que se encontraban de paso. Nada fuera de lo común, pensó Greg mientras atravesaba lentamente las calles.

Esperaba que mencionar a su padre le permitiera acceder de manera más simple. Sabía que además tendría que demostrar que valía para algo en combate, porque si mostraba la más mínima señal de debilidad terminaría expulsado a la primera de cambio. Muchos jóvenes igual que él acudían a las puertas de palacio, la mayoría huérfanos y sin más salidas que unirse al ejército.

—Soy el hijo de Frédéric Lestrade —dijo cuando uno de los capitanes se aproximó a preguntarle—. He venido a servir en el ejército.

El hombre no dio señales de reconocer aquel nombre, pero en ese instante se aproximó otro de los soldados y asintió mientras le observaba. Dirigió unas palabras al capitán mientras estudiaba a Greg atentamente, tanto que casi le hizo sentir incómodo.

—Luché con él en su última guerra. Murió en la batalla del Valle. Nos atacaron por sorpresa y nos defendimos como pudimos para evitar que cruzaran al otro lado. De lo contrario, puede que hoy esta ciudad no estuviera donde está —echó un nuevo vistazo a Greg, como si le estuviera evaluando—. Te pareces mucho a él, seguramente cuando tuviera tu edad sería idéntico a ti. Tu padre era un buen soldado, chico. Incluso siendo francés. Todavía me pregunto por qué vino a servir aquí, alejándose tanto de su patria.

Greg se quedó completamente serio y no respondió, a pesar de que era evidente que era justo lo que el otro estaba esperando. Le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir terminar juzgado por su apellido, como si sus orígenes lo fueran todo. Pero había tomado la costumbre de callar cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema, sonreír cordialmente si trataban de mosquearle mencionándolo e ignorarlo lo máximo posible. No podía dejarse avasallar por tonterías de aquel calibre, mucho menos cuando algunas personas no lo mencionaban con la intención de resultar desagradables. Aun así nunca era divertido que alguien hiciera referencia a sus raíces francesas, que en realidad no eran nada malo… si no hubiera sido por la dichosa enemistad de los ingleses y los franceses.

Pasada la tensión inicial, fue conducido al campo de entrenamiento. A pesar de que había tratado de hacerse más o menos una idea de lo que se iba a encontrar, Greg no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido por la cantidad de soldados que había en el lugar. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, habían terminado en la parte trasera de palacio, con un terreno espléndido donde tenían lugar los entrenamientos. Observó todo con una mezcla de estupor y admiración. Algunos utilizaban las lanzas, otros el arco, pero la mayoría vestían una pesada armadura metálica que emitía destellos al ritmo de los soldados mientras empuñaban la espada contra sus rivales.

—¿Has utilizado alguna vez una espada, chico? —preguntó el capitán mientras observaba con satisfacción la cara de sorpresa de Greg.

—Nunca, señor —respondió él, completamente serio.

—Parece que eres sincero. Mejor para ti. Muchos de los jóvenes que llegan aquí como tú afirman haber empuñado un arma al menos una vez en su vida, y después les dan una paliza tras otra en el campo —dijo el hombre soltando una sonora carcajada.

A Greg, sin embargo, no le hizo ninguna gracia. Su superior no parecía un hombre desagradable. Era un soldado curtido por los años, con algunos rasgos que comenzaban a dejar al descubierto su edad, como las arrugas que se formaban en el contorno de sus ojos de mirada cansada, o su piel rugosa, algo morena por los entrenamientos al sol. Y a pesar de todo, Greg se encontró suplicando internamente que no se dedicara a hacer chistes tan desagradables, o terminaría harto antes siquiera de empezar.

Se quedó callado un par de minutos, procurando indicar con su silencio que no encontraba grata la situación. El otro por fin pareció comprenderlo, porque le indicó que tomara una espada de madera y se dirigiera hacia una zona más apartada del campo de entrenamiento, donde aparentemente estaban los novatos. Varios muchachos jóvenes, algunos un par de años más mayores y otros apenas un par de años por debajo de él se habían congregado allí, mientras observaban atentamente el enfrentamiento que dos de ellos estaban teniendo. Evidentemente, les faltaba bastante experiencia hasta asemejarse a los veteranos, pero los inicios no estaban nada mal.

—Gregory Lestrade —dijo el capitán interrumpiendo la sesión de entrenamiento—. Su padre fue un soldado ejemplar, y esperamos que él también lo sea. Ahora, que uno de vosotros pelee contra él. Tengo que evaluar sus habilidades.

Como si alguien hubiera dado una orden silenciosa, las miradas de todos los jóvenes se dirigieron a la misma persona. Algo apartado del resto había un adolescente de cabello castaño, posiblemente menor que Greg. Sin embargo aparentaba algunos años más debido a su estatura y su complexión fuerte. Parecía algo reservado y quizá hosco, pero Greg no juzgaba a nadie por las apariencias. El chico se levantó de su asiento improvisado sobre unos sacos al sentir a todos los demás observándole, mientras tomaba a su vez otra espada de madera.

—Vaya, veo que no han querido ponértelo nada fácil —comentó el capitán. Greg casi quiso darle las gracias y decirle que dejara de intentar darle ánimos, porque estaba fracasando rotundamente en el intento—. Arthur es uno de los mejores. Seguramente será el primero en pasar a formar parte del ejército de manera oficial.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron un par de segundos con algo de recelo, como si estuvieran juzgando la capacidad que el otro tenía para vencer al contrario. Rápidamente se había formado un corro con varias personas a su alrededor, curiosas por ver el duelo. Greg casi se había sentido ofendido al principio, al descubrir que no se les permitía emplear las espadas normales durante los entrenamientos, como a los caballeros y a los soldados, pero viendo lo desprotegidos que se encontraban, sin armaduras ni nada que pudiera cubrir sus cuerpos, casi se sentía aliviado.

No tardaron en ponerse en guardia, desplazándose lentamente en círculos mientras estudiaban sus movimientos para evitar recibir golpes de más. Greg se sentía extraño con una espada en mano, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si hubiera nacido para llevarla. 

Al final fue su rival quien se animó a descargar el primer golpe. Greg vio el movimiento de la espada contra él y se lanzó a un lado lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando apenas el golpe que estuvo a punto de descargarse en su hombro. Sus piernas se desplazaron ágiles, y enseguida empuñaba la espada de madera con ambas manos, a pesar de que suponía que lo conveniente era utilizar una. En la otra debía ir un escudo con el que protegerse. Tenía la desventaja de no saber luchar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que a pesar de su fuerza, su rival era más lento de lo que parecía y sus insistentes ataques dejaban su defensa desprotegida. Greg decidió jugar con aquellos dos factores, y en los primeros minutos se dedicó a esquivar los golpes que Arthur le lanzaba, procurando cansarlo. La técnica funcionó bastante bien al principio, pero cuando se vio obligado a detener uno de los golpes colocando su espada en medio de la otra y su cuerpo, tembló de arriba a abajo con la fuerza del impacto. Su mandíbula se tensó fuertemente, y los músculos que hasta entonces habían estado relajados imitaron el gesto de inmediato, preparados para el inminente enfrentamiento. Greg detuvo los golpes uno tras otro, apenas siendo consciente de que cada impacto le obligaba a retroceder un paso. Pronto se encontró acorralado contra la barrera que los jóvenes y los soldados habían formado alrededor suyo y su propio enemigo. 

Se echó a un lado, de nuevo esquivando un golpe a penas por milímetros. Si no comenzaba a tratar de atacar, al final terminaría por tierra con unas cuantas magulladuras y tal vez alguna lesión. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, pero tener que emplear toda su fuerza y a la vez correr era más agotador de lo que había esperado. Esperó a que su rival atacara de nuevo, y cuando éste le lanzó un tajo que cortó el aire de forma horizontal, se agachó para esquivarlo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, empuñando la espada de madera con ambas manos. Notó cómo su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia arriba de inmediato y aprovechó la fuerza del momento para asestar un fuerte golpe que sin embargo, fue detenido. Pero Greg no se dejó acobardar por eso, y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él para golpear de nuevo. Jamás había sentido su sangre arder de semejante manera, pero a menudo había escuchado que la adrenalina tenía efectos similares. Todos a su alrededor se habían callado, como si en verdad estuvieran contemplando alguna clase de maravilla. Greg atacó como un rayo, y en un descuido asestó un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Arthur, que no gritó, pero su gesto de dolor fue bastante elocuente. Greg no perdió tiempo y estampó con violencia la empuñadura de su espada sobre la muñeca que sujetaba el arma enemiga. Se escuchó un golpe seco y en el siguiente instante, la espada de madera yacía en el suelo, igual que Arthur.

—No lo haces nada mal para no haber sujetado una espada en tu vida —comentó Arthur mientras se masajeaba la mano herida. La movió un par de veces, todavía dolía y no sería hasta después de un rato que sabría si tenía alguna lesión.

—Lo lamento mucho —Greg sintió la necesidad de disculparse al ver la cara de dolor del otro. Además, parecía ligeramente ofendido, seguramente porque le acababa de vencer alguien que ni siquiera sabía luchar. Se agachó a su altura y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, algo que el otro apreció de buena gana, relajando un poco su expresión malhumorada.

Greg estiró de su compañero hasta levantarlo. Escuchaba algunos murmullos a sus espaldas y caras de sorpresa delante de él, lo que acababa de hacer no debía de ser muy común. No dijo nada y se abstuvo de dejarse llevar por la arrogancia, pero en su interior se sintió sumamente orgulloso. Hubiera deseado que su hermana estuviera allí para verle, pero se contentó con la idea de que se lo contaría en la primera carta que le escribiera.

—Creo que te has ganado un lugar aquí, novato —comentó el capitán, visiblemente impresionado. Sus ojos saltones le analizaban con tanto interés que Greg se sintió un tanto cohibido— el entrenamiento serio empezará mañana.

Durante los siguientes meses Greg aprendió a manejar la espada, y la pericia que había mostrado su primer día no disminuyó, sino todo lo contrario. En cuestión de semanas había alcanzado una perfección mucho mayor que la de cualquiera de los novatos con los que compartía las lecciones. Despertaba admiración y envidia a partes iguales, pero nadie osaba siquiera molestarle, porque también había demostrado desenvolverse maravillosamente bien en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El verdadero problema llegó cuando hubo de utilizar una armadura por primera vez. El metal era demasiado pesado para él, y las primeras veces no tardó en darse de bruces con el suelo cuando le golpeaban demasiado fuerte. Pero aquello no minó su moral, sino que su tesón le instó a continuar luchando, y sus hombros se endurecieron aprendiendo a cargar con el peso infernal de la armadura. En los años consecutivos aprendió a montar a caballo, cuando sus superiores consideraron que su talento podría servir para los soldados de caballería. Pronto aprendió a llevar las lanzas y se entrenó en el tiro con arco, haciendo llegar las jabalinas y las flechas más lejos que nadie, con una puntería infalible. Greg se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, y así lo relataba en las cartas que enviaba una vez al mes. Lo único que echaba en falta era tener algo más de tiempo libre, porque su vida se desarrollaba casi por completo luchando en aquel campo.

Cinco años después de su llegada, cuando apenas acababa de cumplir los veintitrés, fue nombrado capitán de la guardia real. La noticia le tomó por sorpresa, pero aceptó el cargo gustoso. Posiblemente era el soldado más joven en alcanzar semejante rango y nadie discutía sus capacidades para hacerlo. Aparte de escoltar al rey en durante las cacerías y acompañarle a donde quiera que éste deseara, parte de su trabajo también consistía en entrenar a los mismos jóvenes que seguían acudiendo. Todos le tenían un cariño especial, pues era un mentor excepcional y cargado de paciencia incluso con los más ineptos.

Pero pocos meses después recibieron a un joven de quince años, huérfano y que no deseaba estar allí por muchas razones. Greg descubrió rápidamente un potencial excepcional en aquel adolescente, pero decidió aventurarse a conocerle un poco más antes de ponerlo a entrenar con todos los demás. El joven tenía apenas quince años, y su cabello era de un rubio poco común en aquella zona. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules eran incluso más llamativos, ligeramente más oscuros que la media, pero iluminaban como si fueran joyas.

El joven se llamaba John Watson, y lo que Greg no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar era que su llegada iba a marcar un antes y un después en su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

—De nuevo —Greg sujetaba la espada en alto, empuñándola con ambas manos. Su gesto serio no hacía sino resaltar el brillo de sus ojos castaños, que estaban fuertemente iluminados por la emoción que sentía.

John se levantó a duras penas, con un gesto que no escondía para nada su hastío y su molestia por haber perdido una vez más. Recogió su arma y se puso en pie, tratando de equilibrar su peso con el de la armadura. Hundió el primer pie en tierra mientras sujetaba de nuevo la espada, pero no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta, no carente de un cierto tono de irritación.

—Tú mismo dices que soy el mejor arquero que has visto en años. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dedicarme a eso?

—También te he dicho muchas veces que si no dominas todas las destrezas posibles, te limitas. Si tus enemigos se aproximan demasiado, el arco no sirve de nada. Y la madera es mucho más frágil que una buena hoja de metal —Greg hizo amago de atacar, y John se echó a un lado rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su oponente regresaba a su lugar—. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te tomara por sorpresa y no llevaras una espada encima?

—Supongo que moriría —dijo John riendo sin gracia.

—No te distraigas —le reprendió Greg—. Esto es más serio de lo que crees.

John atacó con más saña que en veces anteriores, incluso obligó a su mentor a defenderse, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Greg encontró un hueco en sus defensas y lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo con un par de golpes, apoyando la punta de su espada en su armadura, mirándole con reproche.

—Nunca bajes la guardia aunque estés atacando. Nunca sabes cuándo van a contraatacar.

John se levantó rápidamente, enfadado, apartando la espada de un manotazo. Aunque Greg se había convertido en su mejor amigo a pesar de los ocho años que los separaban, estaba demasiado molesto como para no querer la revancha. Intentó colocarse de nuevo en posición de ataque, pero le fallaban las fuerzas después de tanto rato de batalla.

—Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy —comentó Greg mientras lo veía hacer esfuerzos inútiles. Después de todo no era más que un joven de quince años, no era bueno forzarle a tales extremos. Él, sin embargo, ya tenía veintitrés y había sido el mejor con diferencia desde su llegada—. Vamos a comer algo, déjame invitarte por tu trabajo —dijo mientras se quitaba la cota de malla con la que había luchado. Al retirarla hizo que diversos mechones de su pelo negro se levantaran y cayeran poco después sobre su frente, rebotando suavemente.

—Sí, creo que más bien me lo debes por haberte ensañado conmigo —mencionó John. Su aspecto era de estar enfadado, pero no tardó en recuperar su buen humor habitual y siguió a Greg tras quitarse su propia armadura.

—No me he ensañado contigo —dijo Greg haciendo una mueca, aunque terminó riendo.

—Lo dirás tú… creo que nunca he sido humillado tantas veces.

—Que pierdas contra mí no significa nada, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera los más mayores han podido vencerte nunca en combate. De hecho, me pregunto si yo hubiera podido hacerlo cuando llegué.

—Seguramente. Todo el mundo aquí te tiene por alguna clase de leyenda —John se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con algo de malicia—. Y yo no veo nada especial.

Greg le propinó un ligero golpe en el hombro, divertido. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la ciudad con el buen tiempo acompañándoles, cosa que agradecieron infinitamente. A menudo el tiempo de aquella ciudad podía sorprender a uno con inclemencias con más frecuencia de la que era deseable. Recorrieron un pequeño tramo, callejeando, buscando lugares no muy transitados. La gente se detenía de vez en cuando a observarlos y a cotillear mientras señalaban a Greg, que vestía la capa de la guardia real. Por si eso fuera poco, el escudo de la familia real adornaba la funda de su espada, a la que había bautizado como _Tempestad_. Aquello ya daba bastante de que hablar a las personas. Muchas jóvenes sonreían al verle, a nadie se le pasaba que era muy joven para ser capitán.

Ambos entraron en una taberna donde ya habían acudido más de una vez. El dueño del local se había acostumbrado a sus visitas cada cierto tiempo, y siempre les recibía con una sonrisa y un par de palabras amables. A veces conversaban con él acerca de su día a día, sobre todo para ponerse al corriente de las últimas novedades que ocurrían por la ciudad, puesto que no siempre podían acudir.

—¿Lo de siempre, muchachos? —preguntó el hombre al verlos entrar. A pesar de que como siempre había muchísima gente, no dudó en dirigirse a ellos y dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Greg miró a John en busca de una respuesta y éste asintió. Se colocaron en una mesa un poco apartada del jaleo y poco después estaban comiendo un plato de carne mientras charlaban.

—¿Por qué dejaste la medicina? —Preguntó Greg en un momento dado—. Tenía entendido que era lo que más deseabas.

—Bueno, no podía seguir pagando los estudios desde que me quedé huérfano —John se encogió de hombros. Si aquella misma pregunta se la hubiera hecho hacía varios meses, no hubiera querido responderla. Pero Greg enseguida se ganaba la confianza de la gente—. Ya sabes… lo de siempre. Hay unas cuantas personas en mi situación. Mi familia no era excesivamente rica, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder encargarse de mi educación. Pero bueno, ya no.

—Si ganamos alguna guerra tal vez podamos acumular suficiente dinero como para que puedas continuar —dijo Greg pensativo.

—¿Matando a personas inocentes y quedándonos con lo que tanto les ha costado conseguir? No me gusta mucho la idea —John frunció el ceño.

—Tampoco a mí, pero me temo que es lo que hacemos en el ejército —Greg suspiró mientras se peinaba el cabello de forma distraída—. Solo estoy aquí porque quería ayudar a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Me gustaría no tener que asesinar a nadie. Se supone que el deber de la guardia real es proteger, no matar a inocentes.

—Nunca me has contado nada sobre tu familia —dijo John, curioso al escuchar la mención.

—No es mucho lo que puedo decirte… vivíamos en el campo, a las afueras de la ciudad. Prácticamente estábamos en medio del bosque, aunque nuestra casa tiene un pequeño terreno donde se puede cultivar. Mis dos hermanos son mellizos, pero son más jóvenes que yo. Nos llevamos tres años. Deben de tener ya veinte años… —Greg sonrió, imaginándose cómo habrían cambiado ambos— les prometí que iría a visitarlos si podía, pero hasta ahora nunca he podido. ¡En cinco años! Siempre tienen alguna excusa para que me quede en palacio.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, te pagan el triple que a cualquier soldado normal y vives entre lujos.

—Y tengo que ocuparme de críos como tú, no te olvides de eso —Greg se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y sonrió divertido.

—Admite que te diviertes —John le devolvió el gesto, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque los primeros días había aborrecido el ejército con toda su alma, la presencia de Greg había hecho disminuir considerablemente su mal humor, hasta el punto de que incluso le había llegado a tomar un cierto cariño a los entrenamientos. Salvo por la costumbre de tener que levantarse todos los días nada más despuntara el sol.

—Hm… tal vez —concedió Greg de buen humor—. Me divierto tanto que igual, incluso aumento las horas de entrenamiento.

—Y dentro de poco alguien organizará un motín contra tu persona para que nos dejes en paz.

—No me sorprendería nada que fueras tú.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas de sus alrededores. Greg dejó unas cuantas monedas al dueño de la taberna y después de despedirse, se encaminaron a paso tranquilo hacia palacio. Tal vez todavía dispusieran de un par de horas para que John pudiera aprender a montar a caballo, antes de que el rey tuviera alguno de sus caprichos habituales y decidiera que Greg tenía que pasarse todo el día fuera, o toda la semana.

***************

—Sherlock, apártate de ahí de inmediato. Lo siguiente que harás será caerte.

El pequeño príncipe se había asomado al balcón de su habitación, espiando a través de los barrotes que formaban la barandilla. Sus vivaces ojos azules escrutaban todo cuanto podían abarcar, memorizando cada detalle a la perfección. Desde hacía algunos meses había tomado la costumbre de escabullirse durante todo el día a vigilar a los soldados que se entrenaban justo debajo del balcón. Sherlock jamás había dado ninguna importancia a la guerra, a los caballeros o a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera jugar con su hermano mayor y tratar de deducir la vida de todos a su alrededor, pero había algo en ese campo de entrenamiento que le llamaba enormemente la atención. Y Mycroft estaba dispuesto a descubrir de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué estás mirando con tanta emoción? —preguntó cuando el niño de cabello azabache rizado le ignoró.

—Están entrenando —dijo por toda respuesta, sin apartarse un solo milímetro de su posición.

—Podrías observar desde un poco más lejos, no queremos que le des un disgusto a madre, ¿cierto?

Al ver que Sherlock no pensaba obedecerle, Mycroft se aproximó hasta él y lo sujetó por la cintura, levantándolo en vilo mientras el niño de doce años pataleaba y gritaba molesto, exigiéndole que le soltara. Pero su hermano mayor no obedeció, y lo arrastró hasta el interior de la habitación, cerrando después la puerta que daba al balcón.

—Mycroft, eres un idiota —protestó el niño mientras trataba de regresar a su sitio.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, ya que tú pareces no tener juicio. Eso, o el joven recluta rubio que llegó hace unos meses te distrae más de lo que debería.

Sherlock enrojeció ligeramente al verse descubierto, pero aguantó la mirada de su hermano con firmeza. Antes muerto que dejarse intimidar por él, incluso si se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo finalmente.

—Oh, hermano, lo sabes perfectamente —Mycroft sonrió con malicia—. Jamás te has interesado por un solo entrenamiento, la primera vez que intentaron hacerte bajar a observar a los soldados hiciste un berrinche y te atrincheraste en tu habitación hasta que hubo que sacarte a la fuerza. ¿Y ahora? Aparece ese joven en el campo de entrenamiento y tú no eres capaz de apartar la mirada de ahí desde que llegó.

—No es asunto tuyo, Mycroft —respondió Sherlock al final, visiblemente ofendido. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no podía ocultarle nada a su hermano mayor, por mucho que lo intentara.

—No lo es, ciertamente, pero espero que sepas lo que haces. Olvidarte de él cuanto antes sería lo más sensato. Padre todavía no ha decidido con quién vas a casarte cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará en breves.

—No quiero casarme —dijo Sherlock haciendo una mueca.

—Estoy seguro de que no. Por eso no has dejado de mirar totalmente enamorado a ese soldado, ¿verdad?

Mycroft salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta en el momento justo antes de que un cojín impactase contra su rostro, por alguna extraña razón, con una puntería y una precisión perfectas. Sonrió ligeramente, su hermano pequeño era un niño extremadamente inteligente, pero en ocasiones era tan infantil como cualquier pequeño de su edad, o incluso más. Estaba seguro de que a los doce años nadie podía hacer tantos berrinches.

Mycroft era un joven de diecinueve años, con un cabello castaño cobrizo, casi pelirrojo, extremadamente raro por aquellos lares. Un color que sin embargo, le otorgaba una extraña belleza que había atraído las miradas de personas procedentes de todos los lugares y de todas las clases sociales. Varios nobles le habían cortejado diversas veces, igual que las damas de la alta sociedad. No solo por su aspecto físico, sino porque siendo el primogénito, era el futuro rey. Sin embargo, Mycroft se había criado entre aquel ambiente tan falso y había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie merecía la pena. En el fondo, todas aquellas personas que rogaban por sus atenciones no eran más que aduladores de su padre que esperaban conseguir más privilegios acercándose a la familia real. Había tomado la costumbre de colocar una sonrisa cordial, pero fingida. Durante los eventos analizaba a los invitados uno tras otro, tras sus hermosos pero fríos ojos azules, y al final siempre terminaba decepcionado. La única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para compartir algunas de sus dudas era Anthea, la que con el tiempo había terminado siendo su amiga. Posiblemente la única. Anthea era hija de condes, lo que significaba que con el tiempo terminaría heredando el cargo. Y aun así, Mycroft la consideraba la única noble que a la que no habían lavado el cerebro con tonterías.

Caminó por los pasillos de palacio, con gesto aburrido. Se dirigía al ala opuesta, donde al menos podría encontrar la biblioteca que tanto le gustaba frecuentar. Todos los libros escritos hasta la fecha estaban ahí y era un lugar al que apenas entraba nadie. Siempre podía disfrutar del silencio y de la compañía de una buena lectura, que al menos no trataría de sacar algo de él. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando uno de los miembros de la guardia real le detuvo por el pasillo.

—Alteza —dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia—. Su Majestad le está buscando. Ahora mismo se encuentra en sus aposentos.

Mycroft hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero la disimuló lo suficiente como para que el otro no la notara. Cada vez que su padre quería hablar con él, las cosas siempre terminaban mal. Normalmente porque el rey terminaba por imponer su voluntad a la fuerza, lo que significaba una restricción en la liberta de Mycroft, alguna norma ridícula acerca de su seguridad o la invitación a alguna casa noble que deseaba recibir su visita.

—Gracias —respondió disimulando el tono de aburrimiento en su voz lo mejor que pudo—. Puedes retirarte.

El guardia hizo una reverencia de nuevo y se alejó por el pasillo, continuando su ronda. Mycroft esperó a que se hubiera marchado, y después cambió su rumbo hacia la habitación de su padre. Lo encontró sentado en el borde de su cama, con gesto abstraído, posiblemente pensando en alguna ley pendiente de aprobar, un posible enfrentamiento con un reino vecino o algo incluso peor.

—¿Me buscabas, padre?

—Hay un tema que debo discutir contigo.

Mycroft no respondió, simplemente observó, a la espera de que el rey continuara. Ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte, sino que organizaba sus pensamientos para expresarlos en orden.

—Vas a necesitar una escolta. Caminas por palacio como si nadie pudiera hacerte daño, lo mismo es cuando sales a la ciudad. Tienes suerte de que la gente te adore. No en todos los reinos es igual, me temo. En menos de un año habrás partido para encontrarte con tu prometida. Y no puedes ir solo.

El joven príncipe alzó una ceja sin poder evitarlo, en una expresión que no ocultaba para su escepticismo. Era lógico que su hermano tuviera vigilancia constante, aunque él no lo hubiera notado todavía. Pero, ¿él? Tenía diecinueve años, sabía defenderse solo perfectamente. Si había algo de lo que se enorgullecía era de lo bien que sabía manejar una espada. Quizá no era el mejor, pero era capaz de desarmar sin problemas a un soldado cualquiera.

—No creo que sea oportuno molestar a nadie para que me escolten. Sé defenderme, padre.

—Agradece que no he puesto más vigilancia sobre ti —gruñó el monarca, enfadado—. El único motivo por el que no lo he hecho es porque apenas pasas tiempo fuera de palacio. De lo contrario, quién sabe lo que podría haber llegado a ocurrirte.

Mycroft guardó silencio, un silencio que sin embargo era bastante elocuente. Empezaba a sentirse molesto, pero sabía que lo mejor era no replicar.

—Evidentemente, alguien tendrá que acompañarte junto con la princesa —continuó su padre, ignorando los gestos de desagrado que hacía su hijo—. Conoces al capitán de la guardia real, ¿me equivoco?

Mycroft hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Sabía su nombre y unas cuantas cosas sobre él, pero nada demasiado importante, y toda la información le había llegado por parte de terceros. Jamás le había visto en persona, solo sabía que se había ganado la admiración de todos por su increíble destreza con absolutamente todas las armas que habían pasado por sus manos. Aunque estaba seguro de que en realidad no era tan impresionante, solo era la gente impresionada por ver a un buen soldado en acción.

—No he coincidido jamás con él.

—Él te llevará. Es el mejor entre la élite.

—Eso tendré que juzgarlo yo —respondió el príncipe con irritación—. Si su único deber es escoltarme, no es necesario que esté conmigo durante tantos meses.

—Esta noche le enviaré a hablar contigo. Desde ese momento, te seguirá a donde vayas —el rey continuó, ignorándole.

—Padre, de verdad que no es necesario —intentó de nuevo interrumpirle, pero parecía que él no estuviera allí para nada, tomando parte en la conversación.

—Vas a necesitar acostumbrarte a su presencia, por eso te hará compañía todo este tiempo. No tienes por qué preocuparte, es un joven agradable y servicial. Me ha acompañado muchas veces en diversas cacerías.

—Gracias, padre —dijo Mycroft finalmente, dándose por vencido. Ya no sabía qué le resultaba más ofensivo, si el hecho de que su padre ignorase deliberadamente su voluntad o que todavía le trataran como a un niño que necesita de la protección de otros.

Se retiró de la habitación después de hacer una ligera reverencia y partió, totalmente malhumorado. Si su estado de ánimo ya era lamentable antes de tener aquella conversación, ni siquiera podía compararse con el de ahora. Se encerró varias horas en la biblioteca hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, revisando atentamente diversos ejemplares que le llamaban la atención. El tacto del papel entre sus manos era increíblemente reconfortante, y después de varios minutos se había calmado. En realidad, ¿de qué le servía estar molesto? Él mismo se había repetido varias veces que las emociones no eran más que una debilidad contra la que debía luchar, así que ¿por qué no ponerlo en práctica?

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había permanecido allí hasta que se fijó en la ventana, que le mostraba una parte de la ciudad, bajo la sombra de palacio. El sol había empezado a retirarse por detrás de los árboles del bosque, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de anochecer. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se llevó el libro que tenía entre sus manos para continuarlo más tarde. Si no estaba en su habitación para cuando llegara su escolta, lo siguiente que sucedería sería que su padre le sermonearía eternamente sobre la responsabilidad y el deber, además de enumerarle de nuevo todas sus obligaciones como príncipe, algo que llevaba aguantando desde que era un niño. Bien podrían molestarse en tratar de inculcarle algo de eso a Sherlock, pero nadie parecía querer hacer nada para luchar contra los caprichos del niño.

—Mycroft —escuchó una voz infantil al otro lado en la puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco, iba a tener un problema si cada vez que pensaba en su hermano éste iba a hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? —dijo, ni siquiera se levantó a abrirle.

—Estoy aburrido —se escuchó al otro lado. Después un golpe seco contra la puerta y el sonido de algo deslizándose por la alfombra.

Mycroft no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que Sherlock se había dejado caer contra la puerta y se había sentado en el suelo, seguramente enfadado porque no quería dejarle entrar.

—Tienes muchas cosas de las que podrías encargarte. Estaba leyendo un buen libro.

—Eres un mentiroso. Acabas de salir de la biblioteca y te lo has llevado, pero no hay suficiente luz como para que ahora mismo estuvieras continuando la lectura.

Mycroft suspiró y al final se dio por vencido, acercándose a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, Sherlock ya se había puesto en pie y le observaba emocionado.

—Juega conmigo —dijo simplemente.

Sherlock bien podía tener doce años, pero no había día donde no actuara como un niño pequeño. Y cuando actuaba así, a Mycroft le costaba decirle que no más de lo que quería admitir.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? Ya eres un poco mayor para hacer actividades tan infantiles…

—Quiero salir de palacio ahora —Sherlock infló las mejillas, Mycroft conocía bien esa expresión. Era justo la cara que ponía para decirle “eres idiota” y era el paso previo al berrinche.

—No podemos, ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

“Y a mí ya no me van a dejar salir sin vigilancia”, quiso añadir.

—Solo será un momento —protestó el de cabello oscuro.

—No, Sherlock. Mañana por la mañana, ¿sí? Si padre nos descubre, nos la cargamos—Mycroft echó un vistazo al pasillo, todavía estaba esperando la llegada del soldado y no podía marcharse.

—Eres un mentiroso horrible —repitió Sherlock enfadado—. Espero que mañana no tengas ninguna excusa estúpida que darme.

Dicho aquello se marchó por el pasillo, con la cabeza bien alta y con el aspecto de quien acaba de ser objeto de una burla. Mycroft negó con la cabeza suavemente y regresó al interior de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Definitivamente tendría que acompañarle al día siguiente si no quería tener una nueva pelea con él. La última vez no había querido hablarle en semanas solo porque no accedió a llevarse con ellos un erizo salvaje que habían encontrado en el bosque.

Pasada una media hora desde que Sherlock se había marchado, escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Había anochecido ya, e imaginó lo que iba a encontrarse. Se preparó para recibirle con su peor expresión, dándole a entender que no deseaba para nada su compañía. Seguro que era alguien que deseaba tan poco estar allí como él deseaba su presencia. Olvidó el libro abierto sobre la cama y se aproximó para encararle. Abrió la boca para soltar una sarta de improperios nada dignos de un príncipe como él y decirle que por él podía marcharse bien lejos, pero entonces lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

***************

—Creo que mañana podría ganarte —comentó John mientras iniciaban el regreso al torreón de palacio que les hacía de hogar.

Los soldados que servían directamente en la guardia real y los novatos de los que se encargaba Greg vivían en un edificio construido en piedra próximo al palacio, cerca de los pajares y las cuadras. Las habitaciones de Greg y John habían sido colocadas en un torreón no excesivamente alto, pero sí lo suficientemente ancho como para acoger a un número considerable de guerreros. Tampoco tenían las mejores condiciones, pero eran lo suficientemente aceptables como para que nadie quisiera quejarse. Al menos tenían una cama cómoda como para no despertar todos los días con dolor de espalda y no pasaban frío.

—Eso ya lo veremos —contestó Greg divertido. Había apoyado una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, manteniendo un poco apartada su capa. Eso hacía que resaltaran más los emblemas que llevaba bordados en la ropa, y le hacía gracia observar las caras de asombro en la gente.

—No, en serio. Creo que poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a tu estilo de luchar. Te ganaré antes de lo que crees.

—¿Soy tan predecible?

Greg se inclinó sobre él y le revolvió el pelo con fuerza, sonriendo. Aquel sentido del humor y su sonrisa habitual a menudo le habían ganado la simpatía de la gente y algún que otro suspiro de las jóvenes que le veían a diario.

—De hecho, sí —John alzó una ceja al mirarle y se contagió de su entusiasmo, mientras se colocaba bien el cabello.

—Entonces espero que me lo demuestres mañana mismo.

Hacía rato que Greg se había despedido de John y se había marchado a descansar, cuando le sorprendieron unos golpes en su puerta. Cuando varios solados le pidieron que les acompañara a ver al rey, incluso llegó a creer que había hecho algo mal. Eso hasta que al rey se le ocurrió decirle que desde entonces, iba a tener que encargarse de la seguridad de su hijo mayor durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Greg se atrevió a preguntar qué sucedería entonces con los entrenamientos y los jóvenes de los que se encargaba, pero el rey parecía muy satisfecho. Le dijo que se les asignaría un nuevo mentor.

—En lugar de eso, preferiría que te encargases de instruir al príncipe. Es un gran guerrero, pero no tanto como él cree.

Greg había asentido, lleno de confusión. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una cierta lástima por todos los jóvenes a los que iba a dejar sin ninguna explicación. Seguramente a partir de entonces tuvieran un maestro mucho más severo que él. Alguno de ellos incluso sería forzado a ir a los entrenamientos con muñecas rotas, sin tiempo para recuperarse. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, obligándose a no parecer decepcionado. Le había prometido a John que entrenarían por la mañana, ahora tal vez no tuviera tiempo siquiera para verle.

No conocía al príncipe de nada, ni siquiera le había visto. De normal no pasaba mucho tiempo en palacio y no había llegado a tener conversaciones siquiera con los guardias, a los que consideraba desconocidos. Pero era raro no haberse topado jamás con el primogénito, que a partir de ahora iba a ser su protegido. Era como una sombra que se desplazaba entre los muros del palacio sin dejar rastro alguno. Y no podía negar que estaba nervioso.

Buscó con cuidado la habitación que le habían indicado, tratando de no perderse entre la inmensidad de aquel edificio. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que se perdió de planta o se dirigió al ala equivocada, pero finalmente la encontró. Después de pensárselo mucho rato, llamó golpeando suavemente con los nudillos. No sabía qué iba a decirle y mucho menos cómo debía actuar. Posiblemente cualquier cosa que dijera iba a sonar totalmente ridícula a ojos de alguien tan importante. Colocó una sonrisa como bien pudo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era dar una mínima buena impresión.

Escuchó un chasquido al otro lado y se tensó involuntariamente, esperando a ver lo que le revelaría el otro lado. Entonces, la puerta se abrió frente a él y, oh, dios mío.

Quedó totalmente embelesado por el retrato del joven que tenía frente a él. Sabía que se llevaban cuatro años, rememorando la celebración del pueblo con su nacimiento, pero jamás había esperado encontrarse a alguien tan hermoso. Su corazón saltó en su pecho, dejándolo sin respiración por unos momentos. El cabello cobrizo, rizado por el frente, la piel pálida como el marfil, los ojos claros que cambiaban de tonalidad según el ángulo de la luz. Su mirada era fría, pero en el momento en el que el príncipe le miró, sintió que algo en su interior estaba ardiendo. Era un par de centímetros más alto que él, incluso siendo más joven, pero prácticamente ni lo notó. Hacía tiempo que ya no sabía si respiraba, sonreía o había muerto en ese instante. Se sintió desfallecer, y tensó el cuerpo para evitar que le fallaran las rodillas. No lograba entender qué era aquella sensación de adrenalina tan extrañamente angustiosa, pero se obligó a reaccionar para no parecer un estúpido irrespetuoso.

 —Alteza —murmuró tras lo que parecieron minutos. Se arrodilló ante él y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto, luchando contra su ritmo cardíaco descontrolado.


	3. Capítulo 2

 

Mycroft quería morirse en ese mismo instante, arrojarse por el balcón o esconderse debajo de la cama durante años, donde nadie pudiera encontrarle. Todo lo que había querido echarle en cara a aquel pobre joven se había desvanecido nada más ver aquellos preciosos ojos castaños, tan malditamente expresivos que había visto todas las emociones reflejadas en ellos en una décima de segundo, y esa sonrisa capaz de desarmar al más valiente y derretir las almas más frías. Para colmo de males, aquel chico era simplemente precioso. Todos sus rasgos físicos encajaban perfectamente unos con otros, como quien ha sabido la exacta medida de cada elemento. Su cabello negro estaba algo desordenado, seguramente había pasado todo el día fuera y se había desordenado el pelo con el ajetreo. Pero ni siquiera eso le arrebataba un ápice de su belleza, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Combatió aquellas extrañas ganas de agacharse a su lado y pedirle que se pusiera en pie para no humillarse cuando se arrodilló, tratando de enfriar su cabeza. Bien, él no quería ser vigilado y estaba seguro de que aquel joven tendría algo mejor que hacer que encargarse de él.

—Levántate, por favor —dijo con el tono de voz más neutro que pudo emplear—. Te ha enviado mi padre, ¿es así?

—Sí, Alteza —respondió el joven guardia. Por alguna razón que Mycroft no alcanzó a comprender, no parecía querer despegar la mirada del suelo.

—Ruego que me disculpes por la insistencia del rey por proporcionarme una escolta. No la necesito y es evidente que tienes cosas más importantes de las que encargarte. Mañana hablaré con él para que regreses a tu actividad habitual. No creo que pasarse el día corriendo detrás de un príncipe sea la labor más productiva que puede desempeñar un guerrero.

Mycroft resistió el impulso de aproximarse a él. Se sintió fascinado por la forma en la que el cabello oscuro caía sobre su frente y quiso enterrar sus dedos sobre las hebras negras para peinarlas. Jamás había sentido tal interés por otro ser humano salvo por su hermano, y la relación que ambos tenían no podía compararse ni de lejos al impulso de su corazón al ver a aquel joven.

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento, Alteza —el  guardia levantó la cabeza un par de segundos y sus miradas se conectaron, aunque no tardó en romper el contacto—, pero el deber de la guardia real es cuidar de sus Majestades y también de su Alteza. Estoy aquí por orden directa de su Majestad y no solo eso, es mi obligación. No hay cosa más importante que deba hacer que escoltarle en todo lo que haga.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que Mycroft quedó callado por un momento, hallándose sin palabras que responder. Optó por no decir nada y organizar sus pensamientos mientras se deleitaba con la vista que tenía enfrente. Aquellos ojos habían mostrado las expresiones más sinceras que había visto jamás, sin sonrisas falsas ni palabras aduladoras, y tenía que reconocer que eso  le había gustado.

—Te llamabas Gregory Lestrade, ¿verdad? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Así es, Alteza.

—Seré sincero, Gregory. No deseo que nadie cuide de mí y tampoco creo necesitar a nadie para que me defienda. Si no veo otra salida, preferiría seguir como hasta ahora. No lo tomes como una ofensa personal, hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquier otro. Deberías ir a descansar, ya ha anochecido y supongo que mañana tendrás cosas que hacer, como ocuparte de la educación militar de los más jóvenes. Buenas noches.

Y dicho aquello, cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a responder nada. Se sintió mal de inmediato, cosa que no dejó de extrañarle. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido mal él, precisamente él, por haber sido desagradable con alguien? Se alejó un poco de la puerta hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama, pero se levantó de nuevo a abrir. A medio camino se lo pensó mejor y regresó, no quería dar aspecto de debilidad. No escuchó pasos en el exterior ni le oyó llamar de nuevo, con lo que se quedó a la expectativa.

Echó un vistazo al libro que descansaba ahora en la mesa que había colocado al fondo de su habitación, de madera de caoba. De repente, la lectura no se le asemejaba tan atractiva, como si hubiera algo más que reclamara su atención con una insistencia mayor. Se aproximó de nuevo a la puerta, furtivo, apenas haciendo ruido gracias a la alfombra. Apoyó la mano sobre la madera, estaba caliente al tacto. Dejó salir un suspiro de manera casi inaudible, ¿se había ablandado tan deprisa?

***************

Sinceramente, Greg no se había sentido tan desmoralizado en su vida. Después de ganarse a pulso durante cinco años su puesto actual lo enviaban a servir a alguien que acababa de conocer y a quien por lo visto, no había caído demasiado bien, teniendo en cuenta el portazo que acababa de darle en las narices. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizá la decepción se debía al nulo interés que había mostrado el príncipe en él y no a lo primero. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared más próxima a la puerta.

Se llevó un par de dedos a las sienes, masajeándolas para tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, no le importaba si le escuchaban y a alguien le apetecía preguntarle por sus penas. La solución era más sencilla de lo que pensaba, solo tenía que cumplir con lo que he habían encomendado, le gustara a aquel príncipe o no. Pero por otro lado… nunca era fácil trabajar con alguien que estaba empeñado en perderte de vista.

Con aire ausente, se llevó una mano al pecho, donde oculto en el interior de su ropa, descansaba el colgante que le había entregado su hermana. Sonrió suavemente al recordarla y vino a su cabeza la cancioncilla que solía tararearle cada vez que ella, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, se acercaba a él y le suplicaba que cantase. Greg jamás había estudiado y mucho menos sabía de música, pero cada vez que alguien le escuchaba  entonar, las miradas de todo el mundo se dirigían a él, hasta tal punto que muchos detenían momentáneamente sus labores para oírle. Aquello le llenaba de vergüenza, pero a la vez le hacía sentir orgulloso. Después de todo, no había mucha gente ordinaria que supiera cantar ni recordar las melodías de memoria.

Y precisamente eso era lo que le apetecía hacer en aquellos momentos, cantar. Olvidó todo, sacó de su mente todas sus preocupaciones, su vida, su realidad, y dejó que las notas fluyeran con calma. Su propia voz le sonó extraña al oído, ya no reconocía al adolescente que varios años antes había cantado para su hermana, pero la esencia de la melodía estaba intacta. Cerró los ojos y obvió que estaba al lado del pasillo de los dormitorios, aunque muchos ellos estarían vacíos. Sus recuerdos le traían sensaciones sumamente agradables y se dejó llevar por ellos, con su voz apenas audible.

Pero todo se echó a perder cuando un ruido ajeno a su melodía se coló en el interior de la burbuja que le aislaba del mundo. El chasquido de la perilla le hizo ladear la cabeza y abrir rápidamente los ojos, sonrojándose al verse descubierto por el príncipe. Pero en realidad, ¿qué esperaba? Se había puesto a cantar al lado de la puerta de su habitación.

—No pensabas quedarte ahí toda la noche, ¿o sí? A juzgar por tu mirada sí, y esa canción te trae muchos recuerdos, por lo que parece —dijo el joven con seriedad, y Greg sintió que se desarmaba frente a aquellos ojos claros.

—Tengo órdenes que cumplir —respondió Greg bajando la mirada para romper el contacto visual que le hacía sentir tan incómodo.

—Si vas a convertirte en mi sombra a partir de ahora, creo que vas a tener que olvidarte de dormir con el resto de soldados. Quédate la habitación que hay al lado de la mía, mañana hablaré con mi padre para comunicárselo. No creo que le importe demasiado.

Greg quiso preguntar qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión tan deprisa, más cuando no hacía ni diez minutos que le había sacado de allí prácticamente de un golpe seco, pero no le dio tiempo. Mycroft ya había salido de su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a la siguiente, en efecto, apenas tres metros más lejos, y la abrió. Le hizo un gesto a Greg para que se aproximara y él lo hizo, indeciso.

¿Había sido quizá porque se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento al cantar? Le sorprendería que el príncipe mostrase tal clase de emociones, con la mirada tan gélida que exhibía todo el tiempo. Aunque no tardó en desechar la idea, si al final resultaba ser así, no sería él quien juzgara antes de tiempo, o podría llegar a una conclusión errónea para llevarse una sorpresa.

—A partir de ahora te quedarás aquí. Si me ocurre algo siempre puedes venir corriendo. Aunque lo repetiré de nuevo, sé defenderme solo lo suficientemente bien como para no necesitar a nadie.

De nuevo, Greg quiso preguntar por qué se sentía como si le estuvieran empleando como el objeto que no quiere nadie y trataban de librarse de él, pero se mordió la lengua y pasó al interior de la habitación detrás del pelirrojo.

—Te lo he dicho antes, no es por ti —volvió la vista hacia Mycroft, que le miraba fijamente, y se sonrojó al verse descubierto. No era la primera vez que hacía eso en los escasos minutos que llevaban de conocerse, ¿acaso era capaz de leer todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza como si nada?— No, tampoco leo mentes. Solo eres… muy expresivo.

—Supongo que eso no es malo, Alteza —murmuró Greg mientras estudiaba con atención el intrincado dibujo de las alfombras de la habitación.

Jamás en su vida había estado en un lugar con un aspecto tan lujoso. Se sintió mal al instante, porque a pesar de que el reino era uno de los más ricos de los alrededores y la mayor parte de la gente no pasaba penurias económicas, no había nadie aparte de la familia real que pudiera permitirse semejantes privilegios. Y no se libraban de la presencia de los mendigos en las calles, incluso a pesar de las medidas que se tomaban a diario para evitar la pobreza.

—No, la verdad es que permite saber a ciencia cierta lo que estás pensando. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estás pensando lo injusto que es que aquí haya tanta riqueza y que en las calles haya personas que lo pasen mal. Pero no es culpa mía —Mycroft puso expresión de estar ofendido—, todavía no soy el rey. No significa que me dé igual.

Greg se quedó completamente serio mientras le observaba. Ahora que se encontraban un poco más cerca el uno del otro que la primera vez, pudo hallar algunas pecas en sus mejillas, que siendo sincero, le quedaban maravillosamente bien. Parpadeó un par de veces y sujetó la empuñadura de su espada, cerrando los dedos con fuerza en torno al mango, sintiendo cómo la palma de su mano sudaba del nerviosismo.

¿Acaso no podía ocultarle nada? Suspiró profundamente y se apartó un poco, poniendo distancia entre ambos. No quiso detenerse a ver qué expresión cruzaba el rostro de Mycroft, así que se dio la vuelta para hacer como si contemplara la ventana.

—Deberías descansar. Imagino que mañana tendrás un día ajetreado cuando regreses a tu trabajo.

El príncipe se marchó de la habitación en ese momento, dejando a Greg solo con sus cavilaciones. Todavía llevaba la capa enganchada al cuello, así que se la quitó. Sus hombros sintieron un alivio inmediato. La tela no era ni de lejos tan pesada como la armadura, pero sí estaba hecha de un material recio que para colmo de males, llegaba casi hasta el suelo, lo cual, después de haber cargado con ella todo el día, resultaba bastante cargante para su espalda.

Dejó también su espada, retirándose la mitad de la ropa y se sentó sobre la cama. Se sintió un extraño en ese lugar, tanto que tuvo la sensación de que estaba invadiendo un espacio que no era el suyo. El sueño había desaparecido por completo, y se limitó a quedarse allí unos buenos minutos, contemplando la nada, tumbado encima de la cama. La reliquia familiar en su cuello parecía algo más pesada que de costumbre, y la escondió en el interior de su puño para obviarlo.

La imagen de Mycroft regresó a su cabeza, insistente. Gruñó ligeramente y se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de ignorarla, pero parecía que iba a quedarse molestándole toda la noche. De algún modo y a pesar de que parecía no tener una muy buena impresión de él, había conseguido fascinarle hasta el punto de llevarlo de manera obsesiva en la cabeza. Bueno, tal vez era exagerado decir obsesivo, después de todo no era como si llevara pensando en él años. Apenas se acababan de conocer y seguro que Mycroft tenía muchísimas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparse por su existencia.

En algún momento de la noche debió de quedarse dormido, porque cuando el sol se coló por la ventana, Greg se despertó de un sobresalto. Su cuerpo se había quedado algo frío después de haber dormido toda la noche sin taparse, pero por suerte la primavera estaba cercana y empezaba a notarse su presencia. Maldijo al darse cuenta de que era más tarde que de costumbre, y tras recoger lo que había dejado olvidado sobre la silla la noche anterior y vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, salió como un huracán por la puerta.

Todavía estaba algo adormecido cuando pasó por delante de la habitación del príncipe, pero sacudió la cabeza y trató de despejarse dándose un ligero pellizco en el antebrazo. Se encontró con la puerta de la habitación abierta y se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su interior, esperando no ver algo inadecuado, pero lo único que encontró fue a las criadas recogiendo y adecentando la sala. Frunció levemente el ceño, ningún aristócrata se levantaba temprano. Una de las criadas lo vio y se acercó a él.

—¿Busca al príncipe? Se ha marchado hace una hora aproximadamente, iba en busca de su hermano —comentó ella, era una joven de apenas dieciséis años, calculó Greg, de grandes ojos color miel y la mirada curiosa y despierta.

—Ah, maldita sea —murmuró él mientras echaba un vistazo al pasillo, calculando mentalmente cuánto le costaría atravesarlo corriendo—. Gracias.

No dejó tiempo para que ella se despidiera. Salió disparado en dirección de las escaleras, estando a punto de resbalar en uno de los escalones, cosa que evitó agarrándose a la barandilla en el último momento. Mientras seguía corriendo pasó por la cocina, y antes de que alguien pudiera protestar robó una manzana para marcharse de nuevo. Uno de los guardias que se encontraba a las puertas de palacio le informó de que el príncipe se había marchado con su hermano al bosque.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Greg, ¿se marchaban solos al bosque sin nadie que les acompañara? El príncipe Sherlock no era más que un niño pequeño y no dudaba de que con el tiempo se convertiría en un gran espadachín, pero de momento lo más seguro era que fuera incapaz de defenderse solo. Y él sabía por experiencia que en el bosque no solo vivían zorros, también había algún que otro animal con el que no era común encontrarse, pero sí peligroso.

Se mordió el labio inferior con duda, y se dio la vuelta por donde había venido, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones que hasta entonces habían sido su hogar. Llamó a la puerta de John insistentemente hasta que el rubio le abrió, con aspecto de acabar de levantarse, el pelo revuelto y una cara de sueño que no podía ser más obvia. Incluso bostezó delante de él, aunque se disculpó inmediatamente después, un tanto abochornado.

—Es un poco temprano para esto —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Pues ya deberías haberte levantado, supuestamente íbamos a tener que entrenar —respondió Greg completamente serio.

—¿Qué pasa con ese supuestamente?

—Que ya no soy tu instructor. Ya deberían haber enviado a otra persona a encargarse de mi trabajo —dijo Greg, enfadado.

—Pues aquí no ha venido nadie. Supongo que por eso me he dormido —dijo John rascándose la nuca, como si se lo estuviera pensando—. En fin, ¿quieres pasar? Podrías explicármelo todo con un poco más de calma.

—Es que en realidad no tengo tiempo para eso —Greg cambió el peso del cuerpo al otro pie. De repente su nerviosismo se había disparado—. Confiaba en que más bien fueras tú el que me acompañara y mientras tanto, te lo explicaba por el camino.

—Para mí que esto solo es una excusa para hacerme salir temprano de la cama —dijo John, pero desapareció en el interior de la habitación sin ninguna queja y regresó al exterior después de haber cambiado su ropa.

Greg lo arrastró hasta las cuadras y él mismo ensilló un par de caballos. Normalmente no podían sacarse de allí sin permiso de cualquier miembro de la familia real, pero los soldados de su posición tenían unos ciertos privilegios que en situaciones como aquella, venían bastante bien.

—¿Qué es eso de que ya no eres mi instructor? —Preguntó John elevando el tono de voz un poco más de lo habitual, para que su voz se escuchara sobre el trote de los caballos.

—Te juro que no lo he elegido yo —respondió Greg en el mismo tono—. Ayer su Majestad me hizo ir casi en plena noche a su dormitorio para decirme que me olvidara de mis ocupaciones anteriores y que debía encargarme de cuidar de su hijo mayor. Que por cierto, me cerró la puerta en las narices en cuanto fui a hablar con él.

—Vaya, te han dado un ascenso —bromeó John.

—No es gracioso —Greg le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Y menos para ti. A saber a quién te asignan ahora.

—Sigo siendo el mejor, ¿no es así? Que sean los demás los que se preocupen… —comentó el rubio con una arrogancia fingida— mi puntería es maravillosa.

—Deja de ser tan engreído, John. Todavía te queda mucho que aprender —le reprendió Greg.

—Y aun así has venido a buscarme a mí. Creo que los hechos hablan por sí solos —John soltó una ligera risa.

Greg bufó, irritado, pero no tardó en sonreír, cosa que disimuló espoleando a su caballo para que acelerara el paso. John imitó su gesto y fue a colocarse a su lado de inmediato.

—Así que… ¿me necesitas porque se te ha escapado el príncipe?

—No se ha escapado —gruñó Greg—, solo se ha marchado sin avisarme. Y ahora está con un niño de doce años en el bosque, el mismo bosque donde me atacó un lobo la última vez.

—Greg, eso solo sucedió una vez y huyó cuando trataste de enfrentarle. Y estoy seguro de que siendo un príncipe, sabe luchar sin ningún problema.

—Solo ayúdame a encontrarle, ¿sí? Preferiría no morir ejecutado por el rey.

Ambos aceleraron el paso hasta que los caballos prácticamente galopaban. El viento golpeó el rostro de ambos y revolvió su cabello, y Greg no pudo evitar una sensación salvaje de euforia. Dio un grito de júbilo y se lanzó a la carrera, ignorando los gritos de John a su espalda. El sonido de los cascos de su caballo al golpear la tierra mientras corrían retumbaba en sus oídos, y se sintió imparable.

Aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su alrededor mientras buscaban, observando los alrededores en busca del paradero de los príncipes. No había visto ningún caballo en todo lo que llevaban de viaje ni los había escuchado, lo que significaba que ambos habían ido a pie. Curioso, la zona del bosque donde se encontraban era justo la opuesta a la que guarecía la que fuera la casa de Greg. La que contenía la encrucijada de caminos que llevaban a otros lugares del reino y posteriormente, a las afueras y las fronteras con las regiones vecinas.

—¿Has visto algo? —preguntó Greg cuando hizo detenerse a su caballo y John le alcanzó por fin.

—Nada de nada —el rubio sacudió la cabeza—. Pero bueno, acabamos de llegar y hay mucho bosque por el que buscar. Tal vez deberíamos adentrarnos un poco más.

—Alguien prudente no se habría introducido en el interior de semejante selva sin alguien que le acompañara —Greg negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes la de cosas que pueden ocurrir en dos minutos si no tienes un cuidado absoluto?

—Creo que eres un poco paranoico —John se rascó la nuca, disimulando una risa.

—Cuando te persiga a ti un lobo, hablamos —respondió Greg malhumorado.

—Bueno, es cierto que alguien prudente no entraría en un territorio que no conoce, pero me atrevería a decir que sí conozco bastante bien esta zona —una tercera voz entró a la conversación, y ambos se giraron para mirar al recién llegado.

A Greg se le paró el corazón al ver a Mycroft, y debió de hacer algún gesto extraño, porque John se volvió de inmediato hacia él y ladeó la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogante.

—Alteza —Greg agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y al ver que John no reaccionaba, le propinó un codazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

Mycroft llevaba un caballo con el pelaje blanco impoluto. Sujetaba las bridas del corcel con ambas manos, y entre sus brazos, delante de él, estaba su hermano. El niño tenía una cara de estar bastante enfadado por haber ido allí, pero su expresión irritada desapareció en cuanto descubrió a John al lado de Greg. Incluso pareció sonrojarse ligeramente.

Greg observó fijamente al caballo blanco y se preguntó por qué no había visto ninguna huella por el camino ni lo había escuchado.

—No has podido hallar nada que evidenciara su presencia porque sencillamente, elegimos una ruta alternativa que el camino que sale directo desde la ciudad —dijo Mycroft mientras Greg desviaba la mirada, ¿es que siempre iba a saber qué estaba pensando?

—Con todos mis respetos, Alteza —intervino John—, pero creo que no conoce el bosque tan bien como la guardia real.

Mycroft estudió atentamente a John un par de segundos y lo atravesó con la mirada en un momento dado, tanto que el joven soldado rubio hubiera retrocedido un paso de no ser porque estaba sobre la grupa de su caballo.

—John, déjalo —murmuró Greg de una forma apenas audible.

—Posiblemente no, pero he venido las veces suficientes como para saber desenvolverme sin necesidad de nadie que me ayude —Mycroft lanzó una mirada que fue directa a Greg y éste desvió la mirada, completamente incómodo con la situación.

—Ya. Claro —John bajó la mirada al suelo—. Le ruego que me disculpe.

—No seas grosero, Mycroft —protestó Sherlock.

Greg desvió la mirada hacia ambos, lo justo para ver que los ojos de Mycroft se tornaban brillantes y sus comisuras se estiraban levemente hacia arriba, como si encontrara la situación divertida. Sherlock, en cambio, parecía muy incómodo con lo que acababa de decir, y justo cuando parecía que su hermano haría algún comentario mordaz que terminara por herir su sensibilidad, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Greg.

—¿A qué has venido?

—A buscarle —Greg parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, como si a respuesta fuera obvia.

—Creía que te había dicho que no necesitaba ninguna clase de ayuda.

—Pues —Greg enrojeció repentinamente, viéndose directamente bajo la mirada de Mycroft—, me disculpo por ello, pero son órdenes directas de su Majestad. Mi fidelidad está con la corona, y eso implica seguir las órdenes de mi rey hasta que diga lo contrario. Le ruego que no confunda mis palabras, pero ahora mismo, lo que mande su Majestad es mi prioridad.

Mycroft guardó silencio un par de minutos, tantos que el ambiente empezó a cargarse con más tensión de la esperada. John observaba atentamente los árboles que les rodeaban, procurando abstraerse de la conversación. Greg bajó la vista a las bridas de su corcel, enredándolas sobre sus dedos para después retirarlas, procurando no fijarse en nada más. Sabía que Mycroft le estaba mirando, seguramente analizándole de principio a fin, y eso le estaba destrozando los nervios, no solo porque fuera el príncipe y el futuro rey al que iba a servir.

—Eres muy aburrido, siguiendo tantas órdenes —dijo Sherlock al final, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Ya veo —Mycroft sonrió finalmente, y a pesar de que no era una sonrisa del todo sincera, el corazón de Greg saltó irremediablemente dentro de su pecho—. Pensaba hablar con mi padre hoy mismo para que te regresaran con el resto de soldados, pero tal vez puedas serme útil en algún momento. No creo que te hayan contado que en realidad, tu labor era escoltarme hasta el reino vecino para conocer a mi prometida, ¿cierto?

Greg frunció el ceño ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. En los cinco años que llevaba sirviendo a la corona jamás había escuchado que el príncipe estuviera comprometido. Claro que en realidad era algo perfectamente normal. El matrimonio de seguro estaba concertado desde que ambos eran apenas unos niños.

—Mi padre desea que me acostumbre a ti —continuó Mycroft—. No quiere que me encuentre incómodo con alguien que no conozco que tenga que acompañarme en un viaje que dure semanas. Él quería que aprovechásemos los meses que quedan hasta el viaje para que te habitúes a mi presencia y yo a la tuya. Pero no creo que eso signifique que tengas que ser mi sombra a cada momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesita que...?

—Ayudas a los jóvenes a entrenar, ¿verdad? Mi padre tiene una extraña obsesión por convertirnos en soldados. Puedes ayudarme con esa tarea por las tardes y acompañarme cuando salga de la ciudad o a pasear por las calles, pero preferiría que te quedases al margen mientras esté en palacio. Todo el tiempo que te sobre podrías dedicarlo a seguir con los entrenamientos de tus soldados.

Greg se sentía desconcertado, miró a Mycroft de nuevo en busca de algo que le explicara su cambio de actitud, pero su rostro permanecía imperturbable, inexpresivo.

—Me parece un buen trato, teniendo en cuenta que no pareces dispuesto a cejar en tu empeño por seguirme —dijo Mycroft respondiendo a la pregunta que acababa de pasar por su cabeza mientras Greg enrojecía rápidamente.

El príncipe le sonrió con burla y Greg no supo qué responder. Simplemente le observó sintiéndose un completo estúpido, hasta que bajó la mano para acariciar las crines de su caballo, como si con ello pudiera escapar del momento incómodo.

—Creo que podríamos empezar esta tarde. Ven a buscarme a las seis a mi habitación. Te enseñaré por qué no necesito entrenar más —comentó Mycroft mientras alzaba la barbilla con aire orgulloso.

El pelirrojo espoleó a su caballo y el animal se puso en movimiento de inmediato. Sherlock echó un vistazo a John antes de marcharse y le sonrió ligeramente, parecía que era el único con el que era capaz de mostrar algo de timidez.

—Adiós, John.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, John hizo avanzar a su caballo hasta aproximarse a Greg, tanto que prácticamente los corceles se rozaban.

—¿Qué has hecho para merecer semejante castigo divino? —Le preguntó con una expresión que oscilaba entre la burla y la compasión— Ese tipo es insoportable.

—Prepárate, porque en unos cuantos años será el rey —suspiró Greg, espoleando a su caballo para regresar a la ciudad. No quiso mencionar que tal vez Mycroft no fuera tan desagradable como parecía.

—Pues no quiero ni imaginar la que nos va a tocar aguantar —John sacudió la cabeza y le siguió—. Creo que nos iría mejor con Sherlock.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir? —El tono de voz de Greg estaba cargado de sorna— Que sea amable contigo no significa que sea agradable con el resto del mundo. De hecho, creo que eres la primera persona a la que le sonríe. Ni siquiera parecía estar del todo a gusto con su hermano. Creo que le gustas.

—Soy agradable —John se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Solo cuando quieres —respondió Greg.

No dejó tiempo a que su amigo respondiera, picó las espuelas y su caballo partió al galope de allí, levantando una estela de polvo a su paso. Greg esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se giró hacia John.

—¡El último que llegue tiene que pagar la comida del otro toda la semana! —gritó mientras John corría detrás suyo.

Escuchó los gritos de protesta de su amigo detrás de él, llamándole tramposo, mientras instaba a su caballo a correr más rápido. No se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa; el día no pintaba tan mal como al inicio, y tampoco lo hacía su futuro próximo. Dejó que el sol del mediodía calentara su espalda durante la carrera y puso rumbo a palacio.


End file.
